kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuchaki Muta
'Kuchaki Muta '(牟田朽木) was the founding father of all Kaida. He was the very first and lived in the Sengoku period, or the Warring States Era, about 5,000 years ago. He was the lover and husband of Yuki Muta. About Kuchaki He originally created the five Kenta: Mizudon, Raidon, Hodon, Kazedon and Tsuchidon; more were crafted after he died. In his final battle, Master Kuchaki performed the Opening the Portal Technique and has never returned. Master Kuchaki had incredible Spirit Energy, it was large and bright. There was a legend that Master Kuchaki had a prophecy saying that his soul was doomed to wander in the place of no return not once, but twice. Before he died, he married Yuki Muta, whom had the same abilities as he, however, she chose not to fight as often as he did. However, Kuchaki did given Kazedon to Yuki for her own protection. They had four children, who were the beginning of the Kaidan race, all of his children were purebloods like he was. Kuchaki's belief was to destroy all evil spirits so people wouldn't have to lose the souls of their loved ones. Appearance Kuchaki looks like a warrior but he was kind and gentle. He usually wore a brown, sleeveless shirt and brown arm warmers that traveled from his wrists to his upper triceps, barely revealing a blood red dragon tattoo on his left arm. He also wore brown pants and a cloth tied together with a belt to keep his sword in place. He was very muscular but a naturally thin person. He usually wore brown boots, gloves and a brown tattered scarf that matched his thin brown hair. He has woodsy brown eyes that match the rest of his clothes and hair. Prophecy “To the one dreams of a future of peace and tranquility, your future lies on the path of bloodshed. However, amongst this bloodshed, a shred of happiness awaits you. The one who will be and is your future, you can trust, and will be the beginning of a whole new existence for not only you, but humans as well. The dream of peace will exist, however, the soul of the one who wishes will be doomed to walk in the land of no return, no once, but twice. That is the price to pay for total peace.” Kaida:Reborn Kuchaki made a physical appearance during Kaida:Reborn. After Kaien had the special potion in his blood, Kuchaki's 'chakras' forced their way out of Kaien's body. Because Kaien was able to withstand high withdrawls of Spirit Energy because of Kuchaki originially, it did not kill him like it did for Selina. Kuchaki quickly discovered Selina's dead body as a result of Shizuku's efforts to draw out Yuki and both Kaien and Kuchaki attacked Shizuku in a rage. Though he was seemingly finished, after Kuchaki returned to Kaien's body, Shizuku was still alive. Before they departed back into Selina and Kaien's bodies, Yuki and Kuchaki took a moment to themselves, where Kuchaki apologized for that day and silently kissed Yuki for a long moment. Ever since his appearance out of Kaien's body, it is easier for Kuchaki (and Yuki) to interact with their reincarnations, such as speech. Category:Characters Category:Kaida Category:Deceased